Letting Go
by TaeMilkyWay
Summary: There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept, this we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without, but have to let go. In loving memory of Davina Claire (1994-2016) Elijah, Kol, Freya and Rebekah reside in the Chambre de Chausse. Everything is fine, but Freya adds a little...something extra.
1. Chapter 1

I awake with a gasp - in a bathtub filled with water, and I would sigh in relief, but I don't actually remember falling asleep at any time.

Upon further observation, I realize I'm not in my bathroom, and this one's very unfamiliar to me.

I hop out anyway, grab the only towel from the rack and wrap it around my body. Hesitancy fills me when I open the bathroom door, and peek out - _seemingly_ no one's home.

Slowly, and quietly, I walk out the bathroom, closing the door behind me. A small hallway opens into a large, stylish living room, and there's paintings mounted on the wall.

I hurry over to them, eager to see who owns this house or where this house in particular is, because it's not familiar to me.

The first painting depicts a brunette mail wearing a suit and a hat. The face isn't one I know, neither are the other paintings.

I think about high-tailing it straight out of there right this moment, but remember that I'm only wearing in a towel, and decide to head to the first bedroom I see. Rummaging through the drawers, I realize there's literally _nothing_ in _any_ of them.

"What do we have here?" A voice sounds from the direction of the door, and I freeze before turning around..


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

 _I think about high-tailing it straight out of there right this moment, but remember that I'm only wearing in a towel, and decide to head to the first bedroom I see. Rummaging through the drawers, I realize there's literally_ ** _nothing_** _in_ ** _any_** _of them._

 _"What do we have here?" A voice sounds from the direction of the door, and I freeze before turning around._

It's a guy - a _huge_ amount taller than me, leaning in the doorway. Muscular and brunette with a sharp jawline, wearing a blue dress shirt, the sleeve bunched around his elbows.

"Who are you?" he asks, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at me, making me clutch the towel a little tighter.

"My name is Reign. I awoke in your bathtub..." _Fabulous_ explanation - I mentally pinch myself.

He exhales deeply through his nose, and holds his hand out to me.

I take a deep breath before shakily taking his hand, and I'm sped outside into a large, beautiful garden.

" _Freya_ ," he lets my hand go, and gains the attention of everyone in the garden. "Care to explain?"

The familiar thin blonde sighs, "We need a way to tell Klaus' and Hayley's condition. She _is_ that way,".

"Elaborate," he demands, and she continues;

"She's a banshee - a harbinger of death. If something is happening to Klaus at Marcel's hand, or Hayley - wher _ever_ she is, she'll be able to tell. Before they left Lucien's, I tethered her to them.

"Reign and I met earlier this year. I taught her how to manifest and control her power, and she owed me. This is her repaying that debt,"

"Not that I'm not loving her attire," Another male, looking quite similar to the one I met moments ago, but with a cleft in his chin, speaks up, "I'm sure she'd be more comfortable in something else - wouldn't you love?"

I nod slowly, and Freya chants a bit, and soon I'm in a towel anymore - but a plaid skirt along with a maroon top and my hair is curled to perfection, a huge contrast to the wet, tangled mess it was previously.

"Thank you, Freya," I nod at her and she smiles. "So, _this_ is that family we talked about,"

"Yes. This is Elijah, Kol and my sister Rebekah is here as well,"

"It's nice to meet you,"

"It's quite the pleasure to meet the person that is tied to my brother and my - Hayley," Elijah pauses a bit at Hayley's name and Kol laughs, slapping his shoulder and walking past him.

" _Seriously_ , brother?" he asks, "Aren't you two together?"

"We haven't discussed it, Kol," Elijah dodges the question while I sit on a stone bench .

"Bet you wish you had, given the fact that you might not see her again," Kol taunts and Elijah glares at him.

" _Kol_!" Rebekah snaps, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Do not agitate our brother,"

Kol ignores his younger sister,"You're lucky you even have someone to wake up to, brother. Remember Davina? Remember how both you, _and_ Freya killed her?!"

Said siblings lower their heads.

"Hey!" I snap, gaining everyone's attention after only needing Kol's,"What's happening to you now? _This_ ," I wave my hand around the representational world built by his eldest sister,"Wouldn't be here. _You_ ," I pause to poke his chest,"Wouldn't be here. I'm not saying them doing it was right, but your friend didn't die in vain. She died so your family could get rid of...whatever that thing was, and even after she did, you still managed to almost die! So give her some credit - give _both_ of them credit, because they could have left your ass to die at his hands,"

My rant ends, and Elijah looks at me with an expression that borders amazed and amused, Rebekah and Freya smile and Kol looks upset, but impressed that I actually had the guts to stand up to him like that.

"So much talk," he tutts, stepping closer to me, "Let's see if you can say it without your throat,"

"Kol!" Rebekah snaps a second time, speeding in front of me,"She's right, and you know it. We'd be dead if it wasn't for Freya,"

Kol sighs, exhaling through his nose, and looks at his siblings before shaking his head and walking past me, bumping my shoulder in the process.

Immediately a flurry of what seems to be memories - _Kol's_ memories, rush in.

First it's him kissing Davina, then him killing her, him dying then being placed in the representational world - then him kissing me. Wait... ** _me_**?

But that can't be possible. Obviously, he detests me and is still _very_ much in love with Davina. This can ** _not_** be what's going to happen.

"Reign?" The person shaking me sounds quite far away, until I open my eyes (that I didn't even realize were closed) to see a nervous Freya.

"What...what happened?" She asks, and I can't possibly tell her about it, so I shake my head.

"Nothing Klaus or Hayley related, I promise. Just..." I leave them without an explanation, and begin making my way to the house Kol previously entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

 _"Reign?" The person shaking me sounds quite far away, until I open my eyes (that I didn't even realize were closed) to see a nervous Freya._

 _"What...what happened?" She asks, and I can't possibly tell her about it, so I shake my head._

 _"Nothing Klaus or Hayley related, I promise. Just..." I leave them without an explanation, and begin making my way to the house Kol previously entered._

When I open the door, Kol stands, towering over me.

"What are you doing in here?" He speeds over to me angrily, making me back away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -" but he cuts me off, hitting the wall next to my head.

"You're _damn_ right you shouldn't have!" he growls, turning around and hitting something off a shelf.

"You can't be angry about her forever, you know," I tell him after a while of silence. "You're going to have to let go _some_ time,"

"I'll be angry for as long as I can, and then we'll see what happens after," he replies, and I shrug.

"Fair enough," I sit on the leather couch, and he hesitates before sitting beside me, "I saw, you know."

His gaze diverts to me and his eyes narrow before I explain, "I saw when you killed her,"

He lets out a sound between and groan and a whimper, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands down his face.

"That happened to me too," I add, and he looks at me, "When I was just 17, about to lose my virginity to the guy I thought was the love of my life. We start, and everything is _fine_ at first - then his nose starts to bleed,"Kol sits up and leans back, listening intently.

"And it starts _dripping_ \- more and it's not stopping, then his ears start to bleed, and his eyes. Soon he's full on _seizing_ inside me,"

I pause, the memories coming back in waves, but continue, "They say it was an aneurysm. Obviously _I_ can't give him an aneurysm - _or so they think_ , and then after the funeral, I get home, and my aunt tells me I'm a cross between and banshee and a witch,"

Kol can't hide his surprise, and I chuckle at that.

"My dad was a warlock and my grandma was a banshee. My mom didn't get it, but it passed on to me," Kol doesn't say anything, but I place my hand on his softly, making him look at me. "You have a right to be angry, Kol, but don't be angry at Freya. Don't be angry at yourself either, because I know you are. You need time to heal, and you should spend that time mending old wounds with your siblings. Don't burden yourself with this - and I'm not going to say Davina wouldn't want it, because she's not here, but don't forget her, okay? Keep her legacy alive,"

He gives me a soft, but sincere smile, and I squeeze his hand, and get up, making my way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

 _"Don't burden yourself with this - and I'm not going to say Davina wouldn't want it, because she's not here, but don't forget her, okay? Keep her legacy alive,"_

 _He gives me a soft, but sincere smile, and I squeeze his hand, and get up, making my way outside._

 ** _The_** **_Next Day_**

"What are you doing?" Kol leans on the counter, with folded arms while I put the kettle on the stove.

"I'm making tea," I reply, rummaging through the cupboards.

"You know we don't have to consume anything, right?" he looks sort of amused, and I shrug.

"I'll have it for the taste, then. I'm making you some. You'll _love_ it, I swear," I locate the black tea bags, and place one in both cups.

"So, Kol, other than being a savage, _psychotic_ vampire, what do you like to do?"

He laughs at my description of him, shoulders and everything, and unfolds his arms with a shrug.

"Well... I was a bit of a Shakespeare fanatic, and I enjoyed music for a bit. None of that garbage they have now, though," He explains and I shake my head at him.

"A lot of it is horrible, _yes,_ but there's _some_ good," I pour some water into both teacups.

"My guess is that when we get out of here, and I'm healed, you'll introduce me to the ones that aren't so bad?" he scrunches his face up cutely and I nod.

" _Definitely_ , Mr. Mikaelson," I remove the tea bags from the cups and add milk and a bit of sugar.

"Here you are," I hand him a cup once I finish stirring it, and he takes it out of my hand, drinking it in a few gulps - hot and everything.

"That... was _great_ ," he smiles and I return it, but he takes my tea and drinks it as well.

" ** _Hey_**!" I complain, and he places both cups in the sink. "Kol! I wanted that!"

"You can always make more?" he suggests, smirking a bit and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not making any more for you," I turn around and walk back into the living room, dropping myself on the couch.

"Sorry," he chuckles, sitting beside me and I hum disinterestedly. "Stop being mad,"

"I'm not mad. I was just looking forward to my tea,"

"I'll make you some, then," he suggests and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Can you even boil water, Kol?"

He looks offended at my question and I almost laugh. "I'll have you know that I am a _great_ cook - better than you, probably,"

"Most likely, because you've been alive for a thousand years and I can't cook to save my life,"

"I'll cook something for you - one day," he tells me, and I nod.

"I'm holding you to that, Mikaelson. I _do_ love to eat,"


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

 _He looks offended at my question and I almost laugh. "I'll have you know that I am a great cook - better than you, probably,"_

 _"Most likely, because you've been alive for a thousand years and I can't cook to save my life,"_

 _"I'll cook something for you - one day," he tells me, and I nod._

 _"I'm holding you to that, Mikaelson. I do love to eat,"_

A great while into fairy land living with the Mikaelsons, I realize that Elijah's the mender of issues between his siblings and Kol's the troublemaker. Freya isn't very close with them, because she spends most of her time with me and Rebekah likes spending time with me as well - which is currently the root of the problem.

"Kol, _calm_ down," Freya sighs, resting her jaw in her palm.

"Don't _bloody_ tell me to calm down!" he yells, his eyebrows furrowing and I frown, "I finally start to feel better after Davina, the girlfriend that _you_ killed, and of _course_ you're going to rip that away from me, too!"

"Kol, brother, you're being dramatic," Elijah states monotonously, and Kol turns to him.

"Am I? Or am I just _tired_ of having my 'family' rip everything that makes me happy, away!"

"Kol," I try to get his attention and I do, " _Hey_ , come here,"

He stands still, so I grab his hand and pull him to the first bedroom I see - Elijah's, closing the door behind me.

"What was that about?" I sigh, sitting on the bus and he throws himself down beside me.

"Rebekah and Freya are trying to take all your attention, and usually I'd be fine with that, but after Davina died, I couldn't find anything to make myself feel better - except slaughtering thousands of people, but I can't do that here, _can I_?" he explains, sighing once he's done.

"Maybe you're just thirsty?" I suggest to him, and when he looks at me, I gather my hair and sweep it to the right side of my neck.

"No," he says sternly, looking me deep into the eyes and grabbing my hand, "No - I can't do that, okay? _Not_ to you,"

" _Just_ try it, okay?" I bare my neck to him and he looks torn, before he gives in and sinks his fangs into my neck.

He's drinking, and I can feel as the life slowly drains out of me.

Kol pulls away, though, the veins under his eyes disappearing and his fangs retracting.

"I don't - I don't _feel_ any better," he tells me and I sigh while he wipes his bloody mouth on his sweater.

"What do you think will make you feel better?"

He thinks about it for a minute, and I'm surprised when he places his hand at the back of my head and pulls me in to meet his lips. He doesn't move, though, so his lips are just resting on mine and God, they're _so_ soft.

It's me who tries to deepen the kiss, and I coax his mouth open with my tongue, fitting my lips in the spaces his provide and his tongue begins massaging mine.

I sigh through my nose, loving the feel of kissing him, and he's great at it.

My breath begins to get short, and Kol doesn't look phased, but I pull away and lick my lips.

I try to look into his eyes, but he keeps looking at my lips with furrowed eyebrows while licking his lips, and then he speeds out of the room.

I don't go to look for Kol - not this time. I'm confused - I mean, isn't he supposed to be trying to get pass Davina's death?

Why would he even kiss me if he's not over her? All of this makes my head hurt, so I make some tea and stand in the kitchen while I finish it.

"I take it things did not go well with my brother?" Rebekah's voice comes from behind me and I shrug.

"They did - _until_ he kissed me, that is. Then, he speeds out like I'm the bad guy," I shake my head after I say this, even more confused if possible.

"Wow," she sighs, "Not at _all_ what I was expecting,"

"You're telling me?"

"Just... give him some time. He's confused," she suggests.

"I know he is, and I will," I tell her and she gives me a small smile before leaving the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

 _"They did -_ _ **until**_ _he kissed me, that is. Then, he speeds out like I'm the bad guy," I shake my head after I say this, even more confused if possible._

 _"Wow," she sighs, "Not at all what I was expecting,"_

 _"You're telling me?"_

 _"Just... give him some time. He's confused," she suggests._

 _"I know he is, and I will," I tell her and she gives me a small smile before leaving the kitchen._

A few days after the lip-touching thing _(because I didn't want to say kiss,_ _ **ugh)**_ with Kol, I spend most of my time alone in the living room, Rebekah and Freya would come stay with me from time to time, but I prefer to sit by myself.

 _ **'I bet you'd prefer sitting with Kol'**_ something says in the back of my mind, and I shake my head. Kol's off limits - he's getting over his dead girlfriend, and we probably wouldn't work out anyw -

A strange feeling comes over me - something like _dread_ , and the urge to scream is extremely overwhelming, so I give in to the urge and _**scream**_.

It vibrates throughout the house, and Elijah comes rushing in, his siblings behind him.

"Reign," Freya tries to get my attention frantically, but I suddenly feel _terribly_ exhausted. Kol speeds beside me, putting his arm around to keep me from falling over.

"Reign, hey," he whispers, pushing away the hair that fell into my face, "You're going to be okay. Just breathe,"

My breathing slows down, and my vision begins to fade - my eyes closing.

I wake up, but it's not in Kol's arms - or even in the chambre de chasse. I'm in a moving vehicle (a truck?), and I'd be confused - if it wasn't for a brunette female and a little girl, about a year old.

"Hayley and Hope," I whisper, the child's resemblance to her family terribly uncanny.

"Mommy," she looks at her mother who's sitting around the wheel, "Where are we?"

"Mommy thinks she found someone who can help your aunties and uncles - then we can go get Daddy," Hayley tells her and the child nods with a small smile.

I wake again, this time with a gasp, in Kol's arms and he hurries to calm me down.

"It's okay, love. You're alright," he runs his fingers through my hair a bit and I try to smile at him.

"I saw them," I inform the siblings and they all look at me, "Hayley and Hope. Do you have any idea how long we've been here?"

Freya shakes her head.

"We've been here for about a year. Well, at least a year for them," I inform them, and they look surprised.

"A year since we've left Niklaus at the hands of Marcel," Rebekah realizes up and I nod slightly.

"Hayley says she thinks she's found a way to save you guys, but that's all I got," I add, and Elijah stares at something for a while before he nods.

"We can only have hope that Hayley will find a way to cure us all," he says, and leaves the house, his sisters following him.

Kol and I sit in silence, before I break it.

"So.." I pause, "Still hate me?"

He shakes his head, "I never hated you. Just needed a bit of time to think." he pauses, "A _year_ since Davina's died. _ **Wow**_. Feels like just yesterday I was sucking the life out of her,"

He sounds as if he's going to get riled up, so I place my hand on his face, "Hey, what did I say about that? No being angry at yourself,"

"I was angry at myself after I kissed you and ran off," he informs me and I motion for him to go on, "I felt better at first, but then all I could think about was how _quickly_ I was getting over Davina and how I managed to ruin everything with you,"

"Do you regret it?"

"Of _course_ not," he shakes his head, "That was the best I've felt in months, apparently - seeing as it's been about a year since we've been in this place,"

" _ **Good**_ , because I don't either," I smile at him and he returns it, leaning in and I meet him halfway, connecting our lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap(Because it's been like months since I last posted):

 _"I was angry at myself after I kissed you and ran off," he informs me and I motion for him to go on, "I felt better at first, but then all I could think about was how quickly I was getting over Davina and how I managed to ruin everything with you,"_

 _"Do you regret it?"_

 _"Of course not," he shakes his head, "That was the best I've felt in months, apparently - seeing as it's been about a year since we've been in this place,"_

 _" **Good** , because I don't either," I smile at him and he returns it, leaning in and I meet him halfway, connecting our lips._

* * *

Getting occasional fainting spells and seeing Hayley and Hope happened a few times over the seemingly never-ending time period, and although time had no meaning here, the siblings were getting a bit agitated.

"God, I could go for a drink." Rebekah groaned and Kol agreed with her from the couch he sat on with Freya.

Kol and I decided not purse each other, because something deep inside of me told me he wasn't over Davina.

Freya was telling some story, but I couldn't focus on that - not at the moment, at least. The only prominent thing was that my vision began to blur and nausea rose in my stomach. I unconsciously screamed, and the last thing I saw before passing out was Rebekah speeding towards me.

* * *

My eyes opened, and there was a slight ringing in my head that I focused on before I realized I wasn't in the Chambre de Chasse anymore, but some dark, cave looking place. I could barely see anything, but tried my luck, and got up, walking around - trying to find out where my subconscious, or rather Hayley's had taken me. Or, maybe -

A sight of a chained up Klaus made me gasp, and he couldn't hear me of course, but I was relieved. He wasn't dead - his siblings would be thrilled.

His face looked drained, and there were dark bags under his eyes. A squeaky gate began opening, and in walked Marcel Gerard. He held in his hands two items - a vial of blood, and the Pape Tunde blade.

"Now there's two ways this can go. The nice, easy way - or the other way," was his blurry statement to Klaus before my vision was fading out once more.

Awaking in the Chambre de Chasse, I was surrounded by the Mikaleson siblings.

"I saw Klaus," I announced with a surprised voice,"He's alive,"

"Where? Has Marcellus taken him out of New Orleans?"

"I can't tell - it was some place underground. He wanted something..and I didn't see whether Klaus agreed or didn't,"

Elijah sighed in frustration and sped out of the chair,"Is there anything else?" He asked, radiating agitation and I shook my head quickly.

"No, I couldn't see anything. I'm sorry," I told him softly, and he took a deep breath, exiting the living room.

"I'll go check on him," Rebekah volunteered and Kol sat beside me.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

"I didn't mean to make him mad, I just - I can't see anything else. I've tried," I explained and he nodded in return.

"He's not angry. Well, he is, but it's not at you. He's angry at himself,love. For not being able to see Hayley, and for not being there for Niklaus," Kol placed his hand on my shoulder while he spoke.

It was quiet for a short moment right after that, and I broke it, "When we go back...I might come to New Orleans," I admitted and he furrowed his eyebrows at my odd statement,"Freya asked me to, and I'm pretty sure I'd have to convince my parents about why I'm packing up and moving states, but -" we both chuckled a bit at that, "It'd be nice to see you guys again,"

The crease in his eyebrows fell, and he began to smile.

 ** _"That would be lovely, indeed,"_**

* * *

The Mikaleson siblings and I sat in the garden.

"I wonder what's changed," I admitted, picking a few flowers,"There must be something different,"

"I wonder how Hope looks," Elijah said next,"She must have grown _so_ much,"

"I wonder how Davina is," Kol pitched in," I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her,"

"I wonder about Fi-" Freya's sentence was cut off, and soon, she was no longer in the Chambre de chasse.

Kol yelled suddenly, and when I looked, there was a nasty bite on both his neck, and Elijah's forearm.

"What's going on?" I asked, and Rebekah explained it to me.

"Their bites. Freya is gone, and she was the only thing holding us here," she said, "You'll probably be gone soon,"

"No," Kol grabbed my left arm tightly,"You can't leave. I need you,"

"We'll see each other again,okay?" I told him, placing my right palm onto his right cheek,"I promise,"

As soon as I said these words, Kol and Rebekah both disappear, and I'm waking up with a gasp in my apartment.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me!" My best friend and roommate, Clarke exclaimed at me, giving me a mini heart attack,"Sorry,"

"I've gotta get to New Orleans," I muttered, running to my closet and picking out a suitable outfit. I moisturized my skin, that would have been dried out due to lack of regular moisturizing.

"You're going where? You can't just up and leave! You were asleep for 5 years!" She told me, but I unintelligibly nudged her out of my way and grabbed a pair of boots and my visa and passport from the top shelf of the shoe closet.

"I'll explain everything when I get back, okay? I've just gotta go _right_ now," With that, I stormed out of the apartment, passport and money in a small purse, and keys in my right hand, ready to make my way to New Orleans.


End file.
